It Came From Beneath the Sea
by Serenity Dragonrider
Summary: A large black something lurks in the water around the island of Berk. No one knows what it is or what it can do.
1. Chapter 1

IT CAME FROM BENETH THE SEA

On the little island of Berk Stoic and Gobber were down at the docks with Mulch and Bucket. The two fishermen were planning to head out to catch fish for the winter. They loaded the boat with loads of baskets. Mulch and Bucket then set out to sea. The wind carried the ship far from the island. When they reached their fishing spot they threw their nets into the water and waited. Suddenly they felt something bump the ship hard.

"Whoa what was that?" asked Mulch looking over the side of the boat. The bump came again.

"There's something down there Mulch," Bucket whimpered. "Can we get out of here?"

"Don't be a chicken Bucket, what could possibly be down there?" Mulch asked. At that moment a large black shark-like fin emerged from the water and circled the ship. The two fisherman didn't like the look of it at all. It circled a few more times then vanished. Mulch and Bucket didn't hesitate in pulling up the net. But they found that the net was completely destroyed.

"Whoa, what happened to it?" asked Bucket stupidly.

"Something ate it," said Mulch. "Most likely that thing that's circling us." The fin appeared again. Mulch picked up his crossbow and aimed it at the beast. It came further out of the water. It blew a fountain of spray from its blowhole and its black hump emerged from the water. Mulch pulled the trigger and the bolt it the creature in the back. There came an angry roar. Then it submerged again with a wave of its massive, black, whale-like tail.

"Let's try another spot," Mulch said slowly. They lowered the sail and steered the ship back towards Berk. Unfortunately Bucket spotted the black fin hot on their rudder.

"Uh, Mulch it's following us," he said. Mulch turned around and saw the black fin as well. It was as tall as the ship's prow. Suddenly it vanished.

"It's gone," said Mulch. "Hopefully it won't come back." How wrong he was. For suddenly the ship was launched into the air by a powerful, black tail. The ship broke into almost nothing. Mulch and Bucket were stuck clinging to driftwood, then they were yanked under the water, leaving the pieces of their ship behind. The creature soon swam off with a wave of its tail.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The following day Stoic grew concerned about his two fisherman. They had been gone far longer than expected. He paced up and down his house waiting for Hiccup and Toothless to wake up. Eventually they came down the stairs.

"Hey Dad, what's with the pacing?" Hiccup asked.

"Mulch and Bucket are overdue," Stoic said. "I need you and your dragons to go look for them, start with their fishing spot."

"We'll get right on it," Hiccup promised. "Come on bud." Toothless followed his rider outside and they went to get the other riders and dragons.

Half an hour later all the riders and dragons were flying over the ocean, and under an overcast. They kept their eyes open for the fishing boat, but seeing no sign of it. They circled the area, looking for any sign of the ship.

"Where is it?" Tuffnut complained. "This is the hundredth time we've had to go after it." The dragons growled in agreement.

"We've been out here all day, and no sign of the dum ship," said Snotlout.

"We've only been looking for half an hour," Hiccup said, keeping his eyes on the water. Suddenly he spotted a few pieces of wood drifting on the surface.

"Down there," he announced. The dragons headed for the driftwood and circled around it. Mulch and Bucket were clinging to the wood for their lives. Toothless picked up Bucket and Stormfly picked up Mulch. They headed back to Berk.

When they got there Gothi was summoned to check their injuries. While that was going on; Gobber, Stoic, and Hiccup were questioning them.

"What happened?" Stoic asked.

"Our ship was attacked by a huge black sea monster," Mulch said. "It sank us in a second then it grabbed us and swam away. Luckily we escaped and survived. The thing was massive and blacker than anything I've ever seen. It had this huge black fin."

"Was it a dragon?" asked Hiccup.

"It must have been," Mulch said. "No other animal is that big or powerful."

"Well, whatever it is it's long gone," said Stoic. "But if it comes back, it'll meet a fleet of ships armed to the teeth with fire and rocks."

"Shouldn't go out and find this thing?" Hiccup asked. "Before it sinks anymore ships."

"You'll be looking for ages," said Gobber. "That monster has a vast ocean to hide in."

"I guess you're right," said Hiccup. "But we will keep our eyes open in case it comes back." They all agreed. With that they left Mulch and Bucket to recover.

Fishlegs and Meatlug were on their way up to the Great Hall for lunch when Meatlug became uneasy. She growled and turned towards the ocean.

"What is it girl?" Fishlegs, also uneasy now. Meatlug headed for the docks, and Fishlegs hesitantly followed. They went to the edge of the docks and looked out at the water which was very calm. Then a few sea gulls landed on top of the water to rest their wings. Almost instantly a huge black sea dragon breached out of the water, swallowing all the sea gulls on the way. It was a very big dragon. It had a large, slim body and long thick neck. It had a black shark-like fin on top of its narrow head. It eyes were glowing red. It had a pair of black flippers as big a ship's hull and leaf shaped. It landed back into the water with a tsunami of a splash. Fishlegs quickly got on his dragon. At that moment the sea dragon came barreling towards the docks. Meatlug took off, just as a huge black whale's tail burst out of the water and slammed down on the docks. Meatlug flew as fast as she could to the plaza. When they got there they turned around and saw the black creature swim off with a wave of its tail.

"Come on girl, Stoic and Hiccup should know about this," said Fishlegs, trying to catch his breath.

They went up to the Great Hall to tell Stoic and Hiccup what they saw. When they heard they all went down to the docks. But when they got there, the docks were completely gone. The ramp was mostly in shambles, and all the ships were in pieces.

"What did it look like?" asked Hiccup.

"It was huge, black, and scary," said Fishlegs.

"Must be the same thing that attacked Mulch and Bucket," said Stoic. "But we better find out what it is before it dose anymore damage. Until then no one goes near the water." He turned and headed back to his lunch. Hiccup turned to Fishlegs.

"I say it's time to go on night patrol," he said.

"Right," said Fishlegs.

"Get everyone together and meet in the Academy," Hiccup ordered. Fishlegs gave a solute and took of on Meatlug. Hiccup took off on Toothless and they gathered up the rest of the riders.

When they were all gathered in the arena the sun was setting. Hiccup filled them up on what their assignment was; looking for the black sea dragon. They then set off and split up. They flew over the water keeping their eyes peeled for the black fin. The dragons kept a look out for any sign of the black sea dragon. Fishlegs had is notebook so he could document the creature. The world grew dark as night fell. There was no sign of the creature.

"You see anything Toothless?" Hiccup asked. The Night Fury gurgled in away that sounded like he didn't. Then Hiccup got an idea.

"Toothless fire a plasma blast into the water," he said. Toothless did what he was told and fired a blast into the water, making a huge splash. Hiccup hoped this would anger the creature and flesh it out. Nothing happened.

"Maybe we could feed it," said Fishlegs. He reached into his saddle bags and pulled out a large cod. He threw it into the water. It floated on the water and the dragons circled it, waiting for something to happen. Suddenly the fish vanished beneath the water. Then a black fin emerged from the water.

"Whoa that's a big fin," said Tuffnut. "Let's get a closer look." He recklessly steered the Zippleback towards the black fin. The creature blew its spout right in Belch's and Tuffnut's face. It then dived under the water with a wave of its tail, that almost hit Snotlout.

"That dragon is huge," said Astrid when she saw the tail.

"Can we get out of here?" Fishlegs squealed. "I don't want to get eaten by that thing." Suddenly the creature burst out of the water and snapped its jaws at Snotlout, who dodged in the nick of time. It sat on the surface and looked at all the riders. It then snapped its jaws at the Twins and snagged the Zippleback's tail between it's teeth. Toothless shot another plasma blast at its head. The sea dragon roared and released the Zippleback. The sea dragon turned its attention to the Night Fury, its red eyes glared at him. Suddenly it was hit in the back of the head by a blast from Stormfly. Then all the dragons unleashed shots at the sea dragon. It roared in frustration and dived back under the water, slapping the water with its tail.

"Ha, that'll teach you to mess with Snotfang," boasted Snotlout. Hookfang growled in agreement.

"Let's get out of here," said Hiccup. "We can come back with reinforcements." They turned to go but then the sea dragon leaped out of the water and clamped Toothless's red tail fin in its jaws. Toothless roared in surprise as he was dragged down. The sea dragon tore the fin right off. Both Hiccup and Toothless scream as gravity pulled them both down towards the beast's open jaws. Stormfly rushed forward at the last minuet and knocked them out of the way. They splashed into the water. Toothless managed to stay afloat but Hiccup was dragged under by his metal leg. He saw the sea dragon swimming towards him. Now that he was on the same level with it, he could see just how massive this dragon was. It was as large as a Blue Whale and swam very smoothly through the water. It stopped right in front Hiccup, glaring at him and flashing its teeth. Suddenly Hiccup's lungs begged for oxygen. He tried to swim back to the surface but his leg just dragged him down further. He looked back at the sea dragon, his expression asking it for help. It hissed and dived into the depths. Hiccup wondered why one of the riders didn't come in after him, but then figured that they would be hesitant with that dragon in the water. He was just about to pass out, when he felt something clamp around his metal leg and pull it right off. Hiccup then began floating towards the surface. He broke through drinking in huge gulps of air. Toothless was treading water close by. The others were circling the spot.

"Hiccup! are you okay!?" Astrid called.

"Yeah," Hiccup called back. "But that sea dragon got my leg."

"Stay there we'll get you out of here in no time," said Astrid.

"No, go back and get my dad," Hiccup said. "I'm not leaving Toothless here."

"But that thing could come back for the rest of you," said Fishlegs.

"I'll take my chances, go," Hiccup ordered.

"Are you sure?" asked Astrid.

"Yes," Hiccup said as he swam to his dragon awkwardly. The other riders reluctantly flew off back to Berk. Hiccup clung to Toothless as he watched them go. Toothless let out a frightened coo.

"Don't worry bud," Hiccup said. "That sea dragon's probably long gone." Toothless didn't believe him.

While they sat there Hiccup though about the sea dragon, and wondered if it bit off is metal leg for another reason besides defending itself.

"You know what Toothless, if I can train that dragon maybe it will give us a lift home," he said. Toothless looked like he didn't thing it would work. But Hiccup was going to try anyways.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The two of them sat in the middle of the ocean all night. The sea dragon returned and began circling them like a big, black shark. For some reason Hiccup didn't feel threatened by it. When the morning came he could see the black fin a lot better. It came right beside Hiccup and Toothless.

"Thanks for saving my life," Hiccup called to it. The dragon stopped, indicating that the comment was heard. It raised it's head above the water and looked at Hiccup with its red eyes. It didn't look angry.

"It seems your friend isn't like the ones who shot me in the back," it said to Toothless, indicating that the dragon was female.

"Shot you in the back?" Toothless repeated. The sea dragon raised its back above the water. Hiccup and Toothless could now see a crossbow bolt sticking out of her hide.

"Oh, no wonder you've been in a bad mood," Hiccup said. He awkwardly swam to the sea dragon and hung onto her while he addressed the bolt in her back. Hiccup gripped it in his fist and tugged it out. Then he got a closer look at the dragon's skin. It wasn't made of scales like the other dragons he'd seen, it looked more like whale skin. With the bolt finally out the sea dragon barked a thank you. Hiccup swam back to Toothless while the sea dragon circled them.

"Can you give us a lift back to shore?" Hiccup asked. The sea dragon stopped again and looked at him. She seemed to understand him and was considering. Then she nodded and lowered her head so they could crawl onto her back. Toothless crawled on first then helped Hiccup on board as he was still lacking a left leg. Once they were both on her back the sea dragon turned and began swimming towards Berk.

"Thank you," Hiccup said, giving the sea dragon a good pat on the back. The sea dragon purred. She pumped her tail and flippers, speeding towards Berk. She was a fast, powerful swimmer.

Then on the horizon Hiccup spotted a ship flanked by dragons, it was Stoic and the riders coming to rescue him and Toothless. The sea dragon growled and slapped the water with her tail. The dragons circled her. The ship was followed by several others.

"Hiccup! Is that you!?" Stoic called from the mothership.

"Yes," Hiccup called back. The ships surrounded the sea dragon. Hiccup and Toothless quickly got on the mothership. The sea dragon immediately dove underwater. But when her tail came out of the water several chains came out of nowhere and looped around her flukes. The sea dragon roared in outrage and struggled to free her tail. Several vikings brought out crossbows and aimed at the sea dragon.

"Dad wait, you don't have to kill it," Hiccup said.

"That thing has done too much damage," Stoic said. "And it nearly got you killed."

"It save my life," Hiccup said.

"By taking of your leg so you can't walk?" Stoic snapped. "And biting off Toothless's tail fin so you can't escape?"

"It probably did that because I had Toothless shoot it in the head and made it mad," Hiccup said. "It only attacks those who attack it. If you let it go, it might not hurt anyone." But at that moment the sea dragon unleashed all her power. She first attacked the ships that had her tail tied down, smashing them all to firewood. The vikings were sent into the water, thus releasing the sea dragon's tail. She then attacked the other ships.

"Hurry shoot it!" Stoic roared. The vikings unleashed the bolts in their crossbows. The sea dragon roared and lashed out with her tail. She sank more ships and sent more vikings swimming. Finally she turned to the mothership and roared. The riders came in and fired at the sea dragon, making her livid. She ignored the riders and dove into the water. Everything quieted down for a bit.

"Is it gone?" asked Gobber.

"Looks like it," said Stoic. The remaining ships picked up the vikings swimming around in the water. But then some of the vikings were jerked under the water never to be seen again. Then the sea dragon breached, sending all the rest of the ships into the water, except for the mothership. The dragon smashed the ships with her tail, but then was chased off by the riders again. She went back to snatching victims from under the surface. Stoic grabbed a crossbow and aimed it at the water. The sea dragon came again.

"Dad don't!" Hiccup warned too late. Stoic fired the crossbow and the bolt hit the dragon in her neck. She roared in pain, she already had a number of bolt sticking out of her skin. She dived deep under the water.

"Now you've done it," Hiccup said. He was holding onto the railing to keep himself standing. The black fin emerged from the water and circled the ship. The vikings on the mothership continued firing bolts at her, followed by fire blasts from the dragons. Hiccup tried to stop them, but it was no use. The bolts soon turned to spears and harpoons. Then suddenly a large plasma blast hit the water with a big splash. Everyone looked up to see Tenor the Night Fury/Blackfang hybrid from Draconia flying towards the ship and landed on the deck.

"Ah, Tenor," Stoic said. "I'm I glad to see you."

"I'll bet you are," Tenor said. "Looks to me like you've just met Shark."

"Shark?" asked Hiccup. "Is that its name?"

"Yes, she's a very old Whale Dragon," Tenor said. "We got a tip that she was up here."

"Why is she attacking us?" asked Gobber.

"Shark doesn't attack anyone," Tenor said. "Unless you did something to piss her off." They looked over the side to see Shark still circling the boat. Tenor saw the bolts, spears, and harpoons in her hyde, and the chains around her flukes.

"Oh dear, looks like you really made her mad," Tenor said.

"She attack Hiccup and nearly killed him," Stoic pointed out. Tenor looked over at Hiccup and noticed his leg. Then he turned to the water.

"Hey Shark!" he called. "How about I hear your side of the story." Shark swam to the side of the ship and raised her head above the deck.

"Hello Prime Minister," Shark said politely. "Good of you to come."

"Yes well," Tenor said. "I think I can get you all out of this mess."

"I wouldn't have attacked them at all if they'd just leave me alone," Shark snapped. "The only one who was even remotely nice to me was the one legged Night Fury rider, he actually thanked me for saving his life and even took out the bolt in my back."

"He's like that," Tenor said. "Now that they know who you are, do you think you could stop attacking them?" Shark considered.

"I will if they will," she said. "Right now the only humans I respect is that one legged human and that boy and girl you keep." Tenor turned back to Stoic and Gobber.

"She says she'll leave you alone if you leave her alone," Tenor said. Stoic considered.

"I suppose," he said. "But what if she attacks us again and we didn't do anything?"

"Rubbish," Tenor said. "Shark only attacks those who attack her, just like any wild animal."

"Very well," Stoic said. "As long as she stays out of our harbor." Shark growled, but nodded. Then she blew her spout and Hiccup's metal leg landed on the deck right in front of him. He quickly put his leg back on and stood on his own two feet.

"Thanks Shark," he said. Shark nodded then made ready to leave. She dove into the water and vanished with a wave of her tail.

"She's a really nice looking dragon," Hiccup said, as the other riders landed on the deck.

"Yes, and she can be quite deadly," Tenor said. "She's a great advantage to have on your side. You saw what she did to your armada."

"Do you thing she'll help us in a next war?" Stoic asked.

"That's up to her," Tenor said. "She takes orders from no one, not even my comrades and myself. She only helps those you ask her nicely and thank her afterwards." They looked out at the horizon and watched Shark swim off. She breached once then splashed into the water and disappeared.

"Thanks for coming Tenor," Stoic said.

"You're welcome," Tenor said. "I love my job. You need help getting people back to shore?" They looked around at the vikings in the water.

"Nah, I think I can manage," Stoic said. "You probably have other jobs to get to."

"I do," said Tenor. "But I can always postpone. But if you insist." He spread his wings and flew off again. He soared over the ocean, followed by Shark's fin.

With help from the dragons the swimming vikings were carried back to Berk, followed by the mothership. There had been a few casualties but almost everyone survived unharmed. When everyone was home Hiccup and Fishlegs added the Whale Dragon to the Book of Dragons.


End file.
